Forest
The Forest is an area on Club Penguin Island, accessible from the Plaza, the Cove, Spy Phone, and the Map. It opened on May 18, 2007 when there was the "Find the Map" scavenger hunt. The path to the left leads to the Plaza. The path to the right leads to the Cove. At the Festival of Flight 09, it was the location to find the members only Hot Air Balloon trip to the highest mountain in Club Penguin. Trivia *On June 6th of 2008, an Ice Cream Cone pin was placed there. *The Forest was first seen at the opening of the Pet Shop and the Puffle Roundup game. It was members only then. *The Forest was voted "the most pointless place on Club Penguin" by a recent survey on a Club Penguin fan site. *Some penguins pretend to be other animals there, most commonly wolves. *Although mostly empty, the forest is always packed during events when its decorated. *The yellow puffle was spotted in this area and other places in Club Penguin in 2007 Halloween Party. It was thought by many to be the Golden Puffle. *Many penguins use this as an alternate to the Dock, when it is full or over-populated, by recording or doing similar things that people do in the Dock. *This is where the Box Monster roamed. *A chocolate bunny pin has been hidden here. *During the new color vote the voting was in the Forest. Wildlife There are many penguins acting as animals here. Here is what you might find. *Wolves: They just wear the black hoodie and the Sunstriker. They are commonly seen forming packs and attacking prey such as bunnies and deer. *Eggs: They wear a mummy costume. Dragon and penguin eggs are common. *Dragons: They are mostly blue. Sometimes they are seen "warming" eggs or guarding a egg. Green Dragons exist here, but are rare. *Bunnies: Bunnies wear the Cocoa Bunny costume from Easter,or green/pink bunny ears and brown shoes. They mostly just hop around being "attacked" by wolves. *Moose: These are rare, only a few have been seen. They combine the Zeus the Moose hat with the Cocoa Bunny costume from Easter. *Tigers: They sometimes come in yellow, but they are mostly yellow and travel in packs(even tho tigers in the wild are loners). Parties *There was an ice cream hut at the Forest during the 2007 Summer Party. *The forest was called the Spooky Forest during Halloween 2007 and 2008, where penguins can hide inside the trees. *During the 2007 Halloween Party, a Yellow Puffle was spotted hiding in the Forest. *During the 2008 Winter Fiesta, there was a Churro/Ice Cream Hut stall, which gave away the Ice Cream Apron. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the whole Forest was upside down. *During the Medieval Party 2008, a new room called the Treehouse Fort was temporarily added. *During the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party, the parade ended in the Forest. *During the Music Jam, there is a wild west themed band stage in the Forest. *During the 2008 Fall Fair, the Forest had a cowboy bull rider simulation and players could spend tickets at the prize both and earn tickets playing Puffle Shuffle. *During the Winter Fiesta of 2009, the Forest was made to look like a beach at sunset. *During the the Puffle Party 2009, there was a huge ball pit instead of trees in the middle, and if you threw a snowball, you would instead throw a ball that disappeared when it hit the ground. *During the St Patrick's Day Party 2009, there was a Leprechaun House and a tree stump with a window. The lights in the stump turned on if you clicked on it. *There where two waterfalls and access to the tree house during the Adventure Party 2009 *During the Pre-Music Jam 2009, the Forest was getting set up with wood, hay, and... even coffee. *During the Music Jam 2009 the theme was Country and Western, Also during the Music Jam the stage was moved back to for the 2009 Color Vote. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, there was a hot air balloon ride at the Forest. *During the Fall Fair 2009, there was a prize booth, Puffle Shuffle and an entrance to the Great Puffle Circus. SWF *Forest *Water Party 2008 *Submarine Party 2008 *Fall Fair 2007 *April Fools Day 2008 *St Patricks Day 2008 *Winter Fiesta 2009 Gallery of the Forest Image:Cove.PNG|The Forest during the members only party. Image:Forest.PNG|The Forest before the construction of the Cove. Image:Cheesy Sign.png|The sign that pointed the way toward the Cove during the Member party. Image:Music Jam.png|The Forest during the 2008 Music Jam. Image:Fallfairforest.png|The Forest during the Fall Fair. Image:Forestfiesta.png|The Forest during the Winter Fiesta 09. Image:Forest_Puffle_Party_2009.png|The Forest during the Puffle Party 2009. When a snowball was thrown it turned into a ball pit ball. Image:ForestPaddyday.png|The Forest During St. Patrick's Day Image:Forest af09.png|The Forest during the April Fools Party 2009. See also *Cove *Plaza Category:Places Category:Club Penguin